Staying Gold
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: There is a new greaser gang in town: the girl version of our well-known gang, and they must unite to stop the growing Soc population planning to take ove their town.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is what really happened to Johnny and Dally…they didn't really die, oh no. not in this version ;) and you also get a sneak preview of the other gang… read to find out…**

The faint heartbeat sounded again, and Dallas looked up wildly, his fist bleeding from where he punched the wall and his tears slowly trickling down his face. My eyes slashed over to the monitor, which showed a small heartbeat. I gasped loudly; praying that this was true.

"J-Johnny?" Dally whispered, his eyes wide, his mouth agape.

The doctor in white rushed in, checking the monitor and tapping a few keys into the computer before turning to the boys with an astonished expression.

"Somehow…miraculously…the boy has survived…the medicine worked its way into his heart and pumped it up again," still shaking his head.

"I'm afraid he needs to stay for a few days, so you'll have to lea—"

"No. I'm staying, whether you like it or not." Every word Dally spoke radiated determination and wonder, and I smiled a bit; nothing would separate him from Johnny at this moment.

The man dialed a number on the phone and requested that a team of nurses help escort Johnny Cade and his friends out of the hospital. He put down the phone with a sigh and walked out of the room. I looked at the bed to see Dally kneeling by Johnny and whispering things to him, and I smiled a bit.

Hopefully, everything was going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took so long! Enjoy :)**

When I opened my eyes, two things were on my mind—the pitter-patter of rain against the roof and Paul Newman—mostly because the rain was really loud and also because Paul Newman isn't half-bad looking. I laid back against my pillow, breathing deeply and trying to remember my dream. It had these…boys, just like us—seven of them like my gang—and they seemed to be helping us fight against this huge monster that kinda had the face of this Soc I once saw. As I lay there, thinking hard, I heard a door creak open and footsteps lightly tapping on the floor. I crept out of my room in time to see a figure closing the door, and I realized it was my sister. We had this contest going on that whoever got down first had dibs on the good breakfast stuff. Racing down the stairs, I threw open the fridge and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Perrie? Perrie!" a loud voice floated down from the stairs, causing me to wince and drop my glass.

The orange juice spilled all over the floor, seeping into the cracks, and the glass shattered, shards flying in every direction. I listened hard for any sound, but there was no noise, meaning my oldest sister wasn't awake and my other one didn't care as long as I went up. Hastily I mopped up the juice with a dirty rag and tossed it into the sink, and used the dustbin to sweep up the glass pieces. I raced upstairs and locked the bathroom door, turning to study my reflection.

I have light brown, almost red hair, and greenish-brown eyes, which I wish were more gray because I know some pretty snobby girls with brown eyes. My hair is pretty long, squared off in the back but rather long in the front. I'm pretty fast for my age, and I have a good build, but I'm rather thin and short. And my real name is Perouze, but I hate it so my gang calls me Perrie.

"Hey! You in there, little sister?" I jumped as someone banged on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming Serendipity," I called back, using her full name to tick her off.

She is prettier that anyone else I know—she's model perfect, the kind that guys stop to check out on the streets. She isn't as tall as Daly, and she's a bit slimmer, but she has this finely drawn, sensitive face that seems to be angelic and devious at the same time. She's got light, golden hair that she combs back, long and silky and straight and in the summer the sun bleaches it wheat gold. Her eyes are dark brown and blazing with emotion—one moment they could be lively and dancing, burning with fire the next. She gets drunk on life—she never ever drinks, not even one drop. She doesn't need to anyway. Serendipity is so happy-go-lucky, and obsessed with sparkles that we call her Sparkly or Serenity. I think even Day forgot what her real name is at one point.

"I'm gonna eat the cake first!" she yelled through the door, and I heard her pounding down each step.

I flung open the door, but before I had gone two steps a long arm snaked around me and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Not so fast, Perouze." My eldest and most strict sister said, releasing me with a stern look on her face.

"Yes…?" I ducked under her death grip and turned to face those cold eyes.

"I heard that glass break ya know," she gave me a grim smile, and I closed my eyes, cuss words running through my mind.

Dayla, or Day as the gang calls her, is extremely tall and muscular for a girl. She has dark brown hair that kicks out in front and a slight cowlick in the back. Her eyes are like two shards of pale greenish-blue ice, with a determined set to them, like the rest of her. She would have been a real looker if she looked younger, but I guess taking care of Sparkly and the rest of us really tired her out. Day is practically the only one who uses her head, making her look smart, tough, and cool at the same time. She doesn't like me at all; whenever I mess up she always yells at me to use my head. She never yells at Sparkly—no one does.

"I cleaned it up though," I replied meekly.

With a roll of her eyes, Day made a gesture and I dashed down the stairs just in time to snag the last piece of chocolate cake from Sparkly. Day and her and me are just a bit away from going crazy over chocolate anything—pie, ice cream, and especially cake. I don't really like Sparklys' because she always throws in tons of glitter that tastes like glue.

My sister shrieked like an animal, but I had already scampered off to the couch with a glass of milk, quickly eating before the rest of my gang arrived. We had planned to see a movie, but since it was raining I guess we were gonna just hang here.

"Hiya!" a very tiny girl with long hair called.

Tanya Walters ran in, gray eyes sparkling with mischief, a bottle of beer in one hand and her special switchblade in the other. She's always getting drunk, and never fails to be eating something. Her long rust-colored hair is usually up in two twisty buns, but they always become messy and unkempt. Her eyes are either happy or hyper, and nothing seemed to affect her. She never stops smiling and cracking jokes, and even Day doesn't seem to mind when she breaks something else in the house.

"Turn on the TV!" she yelled, and I grabbed the remote and smacked the power button.

"Channel…14," she told me, and I flipped through the channels until I found it.

We both stared at the screen as a news reporter began to talk rapidly, her big green eyes widening with every word.

"…And it appears that there has been a mass prison break town, and several inmates are loose such as Arielle Mason, Richton Payne, Dallas Winston, and Samara Stone…"

I laughed a little at the last name just as Sparkly charged down the stairs, shouting, "Sam will be here soon, and then we're gonna go to a drive in movie!" her long hair, soaking wet, threw droplets of water everywhere, and I ducked as a couple sailed past my head.

Frowning, I asked, "But what about Sapphira and Ashna?" Tanya nodded animatedly, chugging down half the bottle in one breath.

Sparkly gave a little shrug before putting her long hair in a messy bun. Day stomped downstairs as well, turning on the stove to make eggs I guess. The flame spluttered and died, and Day groaned, banging her fist on the table.

"Aha, I just remembered y'all...I have a date…" Sparkly threw us a nervous smile, pushing her plate of cake away.

"What?" Day turned towards the blonde with wide eyes.

Knowing this wasn't gonna be pretty, I hopped off the couch and started for upstairs, but there was a sudden banging noise and the front door flew open. I spun around to look into dark blue eyes and a bitter smile.

"Hey Sam," I greeted her a bit warily; last time we had talked she almost ripped out my face for suggesting purple for a school dance she wasn't even attending.

"Sup Perrie?"

Samara Stone was an interesting girl. She wore these dark jeans with a chain belt and always this silver shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Her eyes were like the night sky—dark blue and stormy almost all of the time. The only time she seemed to be happy was in a fight. She was tall, with dark brown hair that she kept in a complicated braid over her left shoulder unless she was talking to a boy, in which it cascaded down her back in long ripples. Every couple of days she had a new boyfriend, who she usually cheated on or was cheated upon, and then she would get drunk and rob a store or something. Sam did everything bad—she lied, cheated, stole, fought, swore, and anything else bad you could think of. Rumor was, around these parts, that she grew up on the streets of New York, and was put in jail at 7 years old for carrying around a heater. I didn't really like her, but you had to respect her. She was sarcastic and mean, but nice around me, and especially Ashna. She never backed down from a fight and usually turned it physical with Socs.

"Sparkly just told Day she has a date!" Tanya said, laughing like crazy.

Sam gave a wolfish grin and turned to my sisters, who were fighting loudly.

"I can go on a date when I want, and—"

"I'm the eldest, and I say no so—"

"I don't care! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, why—"

"It doesn't change the fact that you're a minor!"

"Back off, just leave me alone!" Sparkly snapped, anger in her eyes, and she stomped upstairs.

I heard her bedroom door slam shut, and I turned to Day with an enraged look.

"You don't yell at her! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Day's eyes widened before her eyes lit up with a fierce fire, and she reared forward suddenly, and my mind went fuzzy as the world spun crazily. I stumbled backwards, hearing the crack as a bottle chattered and a pair of large dark eyes widened. Day looked at me, mouth agape, and I felt something running down my face; I put a hand to it, and trembling, raised it in front of me. A sticky red liquid dripped from my head, and I turned and ran blindly, pushing Sam away and bursting through the door.

The rain hit my face hard, and I wiped my face, looking up into the sky. Drops fell faster and harder, yet my body went numb from cold and shock. I ran in the direction I hoped was the lot; hopefully Ash was there. But everything was so blurred, and as lightning cracked I slipped on the pavement and fell. And then I began to cry, hot tears streaming down my face as buried my face in my hands.

**End of chapter! Review maybe? **

**~samx**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm hungry!" Two-bit whined, a pout on his face.

"You don't say?" Steve snapped sarcastically, glaring at him the out the window again.

"I hate this rain!" he fumed, tipping back his chair and almost falling backwards.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up!" Soda snapped. It seemed everyone was in a bad mood.

"When is Dally getting out of jail?" Johnny asked, trying to ease the tension.

"I don't know, Johnny. Maybe in a few hours?" Darry sighed.

"Or he'll break out." The youngest greaser replied.

"Well, I'm going out" I pushed back my chair, stood up, and headed for the door.

"Uh, I don't think so Ponyboy. It's dark and cold and you could get hurt." Darry said firmly.

"Aw, c'mon Darry. I'll avoid any Socs," I scowled when he shook his head.

"No is no. You're just a kid." He retorted, turning snd putting a dish in the sink.

"I'm almost 15, don't call me a kid!" I hissed, feeling a rare moment of rage bubble up inside me.

Jonny looked nervous, Soda worried, Steve wasn't even paying attention, and Two-bit was frowning.

"You aren't ready for the real world, Pony!" Darry snapped back, anger in his pale green eyes.

"Yes, I am Darry! I'm old enough to make my own choices!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut and stormed out.

Stupid me. I was hit by a furious torrent of rain. Rubbing my eyes and blinking through the watery sheet, I stumbled across the road, hoping I wouldn't trip over anything, and felt my way to the tall oak tree in the park. Easing myself onto the bench, I shielded my face from the rain. Suddenly, a sob made me look up; blinking hard, I looked to the side and saw a figure curled up next to the bench on the floor. Peering harder, I made out a girl form and long hair before the pelting drops made it impossible for me to keep my eyes so wide.

"Hey!" I called, and her head snapped around.

Standing up and trying not to slip, I crouched in front of her and squinted.

"I'm Pony," I told her, choking on the bitter water.

"I'm P-Perrie," she gasped; I made out two wide gray-brown eyes, almost identical in color to mine.

"Want to get out of this rain?" I asked shyly, and she wiped her face, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I guess…" she muttered, slowly getting to her feet, a hand over her head as she smoothed her reddish brown hair—like mine too.

Strange…

I led her to the front porch. The lights were mostly off, which meant that everyone was either gone or they were upstairs. I was about to open the door when it banged open and Soda flew out, looking terrified. When he saw me he nearly collapsed with relief, then eyed Perrie suspiciously.

"Darry freaked out, Pony! Don't scare him like that! And uh…who's your friend?" he said.

"Perrie, meet my brother Soda. Soda, meet Perrie." I introduced formally, wiping rain from my face.

"Let's get you both inside and dry; why are you in the rain Perrie?" he asked, leading us inside.

"Fight with my older sister," she muttered, her eyes downcast.

"Oh…that's why I was out too…" I replied, feeling a sudden burst of warmth as I looked at her.

She must have felt it too because her eyes widened and she looked at me curiously.

I brushed up against her shoulder as I hurried by; I know it was rude, but I needed to apologize to Darry. I ignored Steve and Two-bit as I raced up the stairs and arrived in front of his door. Hesitating, I knocked softly.

"Come in."

I twisted the knob and stepped over the threshold, and was immediately attacked by Darry. He pulled me into a tight hug, mumbling something about being an idiot and sorry. I hugged back, feeling relieved that he wasn't mad.

"Sorry," I said once he let go.

"I'm sorry too," he sighed.

"Er…there's this girl downstairs, and she looks…like me." I confessed, and his eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, and I gestured at the door.

"Well, see for yourself."

It's short. And I'm terrible at updates. Don't shoot me.

**Review…? =D**

**~samx**


End file.
